


Trapped

by magishook



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abused Naruto, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Forced Relationship, High School Student Naruto, M/M, OC- Kyuubi, Obsession, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher Kakashi, genius naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magishook/pseuds/magishook
Summary: Kushina's new boyfriend gives Naruto the creeps. Too bad he's stuck with him. Maybe forever?





	Trapped

Naruto walked at a brisk pace down the street. His mom, Kushina, jogging slightly behind him trying to keep up. 

"Come on Mom we're already late enough as it is!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked ahead of his mother. 

"Naruto slow down" she struggled to keep up with her son. 

"I can't walk with these shoes y’know!" They were rushing toward the bus stop like they did every morning since before Naruto could remember. In the past, when Kushina would take Naruto to work. Now, for Kushina to go to work and Naruto to school. 

" Y'know we wouldn't be late if you hadn't taken forever fixing your hair mom" Naruto said with a role of his eyes as he still kept on speed walking down the sidewalk. 

"I wasn't fixing my hair," countered Kushina "I just couldn't decide on what shoes to wear”. Naruto turned his head to look back at his mom and replied with a smirk, "Wrong choice then". 

"Oh shush”

This was usually their relationship. They bicker on and on about silly things but they always do it with love, not out of real anger or annoyance.

Naruto reluctantly slowed down and took a hold of his mother's hand to help her move a bit quicker, but he slowed down his pace to walk next to her. They still held hands in that caring way a mother and son can. 

It was 7:30 in the morning and the bus was going to leave them any second now. They took the same bus into the city every morning. It was their routine. 

They were finally in sight of the bus stop when Kushina stopped walking, tardiness forgotten. Naruto turned to see what was wrong and saw his mom trying to fix her hair and straightening her dress. He knew what this was about, he turned back too look at the bus stop and had his suspicions confirmed when he saw a tall man with red hair, wearing a nice suit casually leaning against the small bench at the stop.  
Naruto turned back to his mom with a knowing look and his trademark smirk, "Oh I see, it's your boyfriend" Naruto teased by dragging out the word boyfriend. 

It wasn't actually her boyfriend. The man happened to take the same bus as them every few days or so and Kushina had a huge crush on him but had never gathered the nerve to approach him. 

Naruto took a hold of his mom's arm pulling her hand away from her fingers that were threading through her red locks and dragged her toward the stop — They were still running late after all. 

They approached the stop and leaned against the bench similar to the way the handsome red head was doing. Only this man’s red hair wasn’t the beautiful red hair that Kushina had but rather an orangish red like a wild fox. 

Naruto noticed how the man kept sneaking random glances at his mom and inwardly smirked. It's be nice if his mom had someone. After his father's death when he was four Kushina had been having a hard time. She had to start working at a hair salon and although they lived comfortably enough, they had their struggles. It'd been hard climbing up and now they were finally at a stable point and Kushina deserved a break. 

It would also lift a lot of weight off of Naruto because he did try to help out as much as he could but there was only so much you could do still being a full time high school student.

"So are you going to talk to him today or not?" Naruto whispered to his mom as he nudged her with his elbow and gestured his head toward the man.

"Shhh!" Kushina shushed with wide eyes, “Naruto! Be more discreet and you know I can’t”.

Naruto and Kushina continued bickering silently when they felt a shadow hover over them. Naruto turned his head up to see the red haired man smiling at him and then turning to acknowledge Kushina with a smile slightly different than the one he’d given Naruto. Naruto found it odd. 

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I couldn't help but notice you two always take the same bus as me and well, you're about to miss it." 

"Oops" said Naruto, "thanks dude”.  
He started toward the bus, catching it just in time by stopping the door from closing with his arm. The driver reopened the door with a scowl "Get in kid, ain’t got all day”.

Naruto settled toward the back of the bus, his mom following slightly behind with the red haired man. Kushina sat next to Naruto who was at the window seat and the man sat in front of Naruto on a seat that faced the back of the bus. 

"Thanks for letting us know about the bus, commented Kushina to the man. 

"It was no problem, you two looked pretty distracted and would have missed it. I've noticed you always take this bus in the mornings. Not to be creepy or anything, I just always see you when I’m here and wanted to be nice.” 

Kushina blushed and looked toward her lap. If Naruto hadn’t been distracted by his mom’s reaction, he might have seen the strange man watching him very closely.

"My name is Kyuubi by the way" the man spoke, radiating confidence. 

"I'm Kushina," she said timidly "and this is my son, Naruto”.

Kyuubi extended his hand to shake Kushina's delicately and then Naruto's hand firmly. 

"You're son is quite a handsome young man, he must get his looks from his mother. But not the hair it's very different, your father probably" spoke Kyuubi turning to Naruto on that last comment. 

"Oh thank you..." Kushina blushed further, but this time she held eye contact with the man — seeming to gather more confidence. "Naruto is a carbon copy of his father, I've always said he'll look exactly the same as he did." 

"Did?" Enquired Kyuubi. 

"Yes, I'm a widow." she looked down at her lap again in embarrassment. 

"Sorry to hear that" Kyuubi made a sympathetic face for Kushina and his eyes felt so warm and welcoming to her. There was something about this man that just made Kushina feel so understood. Her crush toward Kyuubi seemed to be growing stronger and Naruto didn’t miss out on this detail. so he decided to help out a bit, ”It's okay, it was a while back. She's single now though" he added with his charming smile that always got him his way.

"Oh really?" Kyuubi's eyes lit up as if he'd just gotten brilliant news or a great idea.  
"I'd have thought a beautiful woman such as yourself would have been in a relationship by now”.

"Well it hasn't been easy, I've been pretty busy looking after Naruto and working”.

“I see,” Kyuubi seemed genuinely intrigued with what Kushina was saying. 

"And you? Are you married?" Kushina tried to make conversation.

"Divorced" Kyuubi responded a little too proudly with a wide grin. Both adults were suddenly interrupted by Naruto pressing the stop button and getting up from his seat. 

"Well this is my stop," he threw his bag over his right shoulder and started to walk over his mom to get off the bus "see you at home mom. Nice to meet you Mr. Kyuubi”.

"The pleasure is all mine”. 

"Bye sweetie! Have a nice day at school.” Kushina blew Naruto a kiss and he looked away embarrassed of having his mom show so much affection in public. He started getting off the bus and vaguely heard his mom and that Kyuubi guy continue talking.  
He didn't notice Kyuubi looking at his ass as he walked off the bus and neither did Kushina. 

Naruto jumped off the bus and started walking down the sidewalk to his school, which was conveniently just the next block over.

"Hey dobe”. Naruto turned to see his best friend, Sasuke, walk up next to him. He wore the standard school uniform that consisted of dark blue uniform pants and a white shirt with a blazer matching the color of the pants and the school logo printed over the left chest. It also included a tie, but it was optional. Sasuke — being the stuck up rich boy he pretended to be always wore it. His hair was also gelled and basically perfect, besides the fact it looked like a duck’s ass. Naruto didn’t bother with the tie cause he felt it was too suffocating and never fixed his hair cause it always just did what it wanted.

"Don't call me that teme!” he complained and lightly punched Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke rubbed the shoulder where Naruto had hit him. "Well that's what you are dobe. You can't get mad at the truth”.

"Oh shut up Sasuke, I'm smarter than you teme! I skipped all of middle school!" 

"Yeah yeah, same old story. We're over that already" Sasuke responded with a roll of his eyes. 

It was true. Naruto was really smart for his age, some would even call him a genius. He'd been doing advanced maths and and writing book reports at Shakespeare level by the time he was in the fifth grade. Although Kushina couldn't afford more than the local public school, Naruto got a full ride into the best private high school in the whole country. And that is how a thirteen year old was now in his sophomore year of high school. He could have moved up all the way to college, but Kushina wanted him to be a normal kid and have the full high school experience. 

“Whatever, so what’s up? Anything new?” asked Sasuke trying to change the subject before they started bickering like they always did. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you're doing Teme!” he glared at Sasuke playfully but then forgot about the argument anyways. “Same old, mom finally talked to that guy she has a crush on from the bus stop”.

"Finally!" You think they'll go out?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke was like part of the family he was very close to Naruto and Kushina loved him like a son since he was Naruto’s first friend. They met when Naruto started high school his freshman year. 

Naruto had always been a loud kid so some people thought he was obnoxious, but really he just wanted attention since he was usually ignored because kids thought he was strange. The whisker marks on his face didn’t help him fit in much either. Sasuke didn’t mind at all, however, he thought the marks were cute and he loved the fact Naruto was a genius — though he’d never admit it. And despite the age difference, they got along really well and acted like brothers.

"I don't know, I really hope so. She deserves a nice relationship. She’s always working really hard to take care of me, I try really hard to take care of her too but I can't work at my age.” Naruto said and then wrinkled his brow in thought. "That makes it sound like she only needs financial support from a relationship,” he said with a small chuckle as he scratched the back of his head with his arm raised over his head like he always does.  
"I just want her to have a nice relationship y'know. She deserves it." 

"Yeah, she probably hasn't gotten some in ages either..." 

"Shut it teme!" Naruto yelled at him, punching him on the arm a little too hard for it to still be considered playful.

"Sorry," said Sasuke with a guilty laugh, "you're right, that was disrespectful of me. I love Kushina. But whatever, " he walked faster as they entered the school "let's hurry to class. We have a calculus test first thing, I'll probably fail anyways but I should at least show up." 

Naruto scoffed, still a bit upset about Sasuke's comment but he sped up and followed after Sasuke anyways.

"It's gonna be super easy y'know" Naruto shrugged. 

“Easy for you to say kid genius, but us mere mortals actually have to study and practice the material.” he frowned. 

“You’re smart too Y’know” Sasuke shrugged and they both kept walking quickly before their teacher Mr. Iruka had a fit.

*** 

That night Naruto got home before Kushina as he usually did and started making dinner. Just a simple spaghetti Alfredo with store bought Alfredo sauce. He was setting up the table when Kushina walked in just radiating happiness. 

"Someone had a good day" Naruto said with a knowing grin. 

"Yeah, pretty good y'know" Kushina was practically bouncing as she hung her purse and coat in the cupboard and practically skipped to the table. 

"Thanks for making dinner sweaty." Kushina sat down and helped Naruto finish arranging the cups and utensils next to the plates. 

"How was school today?" 

“Fine. Aced a Calculus exam. But come on mom, you're seriously going to ask me about school when we both know you have exciting news to tell me?" Naruto looked at his mom with a fond expression. Kushina always cared more about Naruto than herself. She always put him ahead in every detail, wether it was to ask him about his day or make sure he was full for every meal before finishing her own food. But this time she was way too excited about her day so she just let it spill. 

"He asked me out! We're going out tomorrow night. I have a date! Can you believe that? I have a date! And with a guy I've had a crush on for months!" She squealed in excitement. 

“That’s great mom I'm so happy for you” he answered with a huge and genuine smile.

Naruto set the plates of pasta down and they had a pleasant dinner, chatting about Kyuubi and worrying about what to wear on the date. Well, Kushina was mostly the one talking, but Naruto listened intently.

After dinner, Kushina washed the dishes as Naruto cleaned the table. They were working quietly when Kushina broke the silence, "Are you okay with this Naruto? Me dating, that is." She looked at her son, carefully reading his reaction to the question. Kushina could always read his expressions like a book. 

"Yeah Mom. I'm way happy for you, honestly.” Naruto scratched the back of his scalp with his arms over his head when he spoke and Kushina seemed to be pleased with his answer but then turned thoughtful again. 

“If we were to date though, would you be uncomfortable? With another man in the house y’know. Not that he — or any man I dated — would ever replace your father y’know but- “

“Seriously mom don’t worry about it,” Naruto interrupted, “I’m big enough to know it wouldn’t be like that; besides, I saw how much you were drooling over him in the bus. You deserve to change things up a bit, have something exciting happen for once.” With that Kushina looked relieved again and let her excitement show.

"He really is handsome isn't he? And so charming! Did you see how charming he was? So confident and sexy!" She squeaked. 

"Oookay mom, I’m glad you're happy and all but lets keep the girl talk to a minimum y'know" Kushina just squeaked silently in excitement and finished washing off the dishes. 

When they finished Naruto went into his room to do some homework. He decided to text Sasuke about the news, he could just wait until the next day at school but tomorrow was Friday and he didn't have any classes with Sasuke on Fridays. 

she got a date 

Not even 3 min later he got a reply. 

about time.

yeah, I’m happy for her

me too

After taking a shower and finishing his homework, Naruto lay in bed thinking about this Kyuubi guy and how the date would go. Hopefully Kyuubi would turn out to be a really nice guy and his mom would be happy. 

It wouldn’t be the most comfortable for Naruto to have a guy in the house, it’d take some getting used to, but for Kushina, Naruto would do anything. He remembered how Kyuubi was a charming man but looked at him strangely and found it odd. It was probably just in his head.

He put those thoughts out of his mind and just thought how happy his mom would be if she had another person to be with and love her. It was with those hopes and dreams that Naruto went to sleep.

***

It was a few weeks later in english class that Naruto felt a piece of paper poke at his elbow from the seat behind him. It was a note from Sasuke. He reached behind him discreetly to take it.

How’s your mom doing with bus guy? it read. 

Sasuke saw Naruto look up at the silver haired teacher at the front of the class and wrote a quick reply once he saw he was busy. Naruto wasn’t one to care about the rules or getting caught, but when it came to this teacher one had to tread cautiously, he’d fail you in a second. Without turning around, Naruto dropped the note over his shoulder onto Sasuke’s desk.

‘Are you insane!? Passing notes in Mr. Kakashi’s class? Do you have a death wish? She’s doing great btw, they’ve gone out every weekend and he’s coming over for dinner today at my house to officially meet me or something. Wanna come?’

Sasuke read over the note as discreetly as he could and silently ripped out another piece of paper from his notebook to write his reply. When he was finished he dropped the note over Naruto’s shoulder. 

‘not one to pass free food but sounds awk. no thanks’

Just as Naruto read the note under his desk he felt a shadow over him and looked up to see Mr. Kakashi glaring down at him. 

“It seems passing notes is more important than the beat movement isn’t it Namikaze?” Mr. Kakashi asked in his usual bored tone, but Naruto knew better than to not take him seriously. 

“Sorry Sir” Naruto mumbled his apology and hid the note in his pocket. 

“Perhaps you want to share what’s so important that Sasuke can’t wait to hear about until after my lesson?” he challenged. 

It was the second year in a row Naruto had Kakashi as a teacher and not only that but it was already almost two months into the school year so Naruto knew very well that there was no way he could avoid answering anything but the honest truth. Not that he cared really, it was just awkward to get called out by the teacher in front of the whole class, specially since Naruto was the youngest one there. 

“Um, it’s nothing really. Just inviting Sasuke over to a dinner at my house.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow waiting for the rest of it. Naruto reluctantly complied, “To meet my mom’s boyfriend. Moral support y’know?” he looked up at Kakashi with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. They had a staring contest for about two minutes until Kakashi finally decided he was being honest. If he hadn’t have been he would have known, it was eerie how he could do that. 

“Congrats to Kushina them. I hope all goes well” Kakashi smiled behind his mask. “Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m bored of this lesson, how about we watch something on Netflix and call it a day?” Kakashi walked to his desk and all the students cheered. 

“Oh and the twelve page research paper on the american literary movement you were assigned is due tomorrow” everyone groaned. Kakashi wore the same smile he had two minutes ago, but Naruto thought it looked evil now. 

Kakashi was a really tough teacher, but also the best Naruto had ever had. Just his luck that he was Kakashi’s favorite student too, and he ceaselessly reminded all of his students of this fact.

Since freshman year, Kakashi took a liking to Naruto and Naruto considers him his mentor now. He is even close to Kushina and is always sure to let Kushina know he’s looking out for her son. Naruto’s calculus teacher, Iruka, was also like a mentor but Kakashi was more of a disciplinary figure whereas Iruka was more of a friend he can talk to. 

Kakashi finally got the smart board working and for the next 30 min of class they watched an episode of criminal minds where a boy is kidnapped by some pedophile. It sent shivers down Naruto’s spine. 

***

Naruto got home at around five as he usually did and found his mom practically burning down the kitchen. 

“Oh Naruto! Thank god!” she said as she took the roasted chicken out of the oven and turned off the smoke alarm. The chicken was completely ruined and had no possible fix. 

“I see I arrived just in time to save your butt” Naruto hung his coat in the cupboard and threw his school bag on the couch. 

“Naruto Kamikaze you go put away that bag right now and clean your room. I spent hours fixing the house and I want everything to be perfect for Kyuubi when he gets here, y’know” she was fanning out the smoking chicken with a kitchen rag as she spoke. 

“Geez mom relax, everything’ll turn out perfectly fine don’t worry about it” Naruto rolled his eyes at his mom and picked up his bag to take to his room. It was already clean so he decided to get his homework done. 

Not even fifteen minutes later he heard the smoke detector go off again and the smell of burnt food reached his room.

“That’s it!” he heard through the closed door, “We’re ordering take out and you better not tell him y’hear me!” Naruto chuckled at his mom’s antics and went out to help her clean the mess she’s probably made in the kitchen. He figured this would happen, it wouldn’t be his mom if she managed to cook the simplest thing successfully. 

***

By 8 o’clock Naruto’s house was spotless in every corner, the food they had ordered from the Chinese restaurant down the road was served to look homemade, and Kushina and Naruto were showered and dressed waiting patiently on the couch. Well, at least Naruto was patient as he looked at memes on his phone, but Kushina was freaking out. 

“What is he doesn’t like our apartment? What if he thinks it’s too shabby? He’s pretty wealthy y’know? Do you think my hair looks fine? What about my dress? Maybe I should change… Or maybe clean some more. Did you even comb your hair Naruto? I want you to make a good impression y’know. What if I just—“ she was interrupted when the door bell rang.

Kushina rushed to fluff the pillows for the fish time that evening and give her hair and dress a quick once-over for the billionth time. “Coming!” she called out.

She turned to Naruto as she walked to open the door, “Oh gosh, please let everything turn out ok. Be polite ok? and tuck in your shirt I want you to make a good impression y’know” Kushina whispered quickly. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

“Everything’ll be fine mom I promise” Naruto gave Kushina one last reassuring smile before she took a breath and opened the door. 

There stood Kyuubi in nice, but casual, dress pants and a long sleeve, button down blue shirt. He wore a small smile and his eyes lit up when he saw Kushina, Naruto close behind her.

“Hey honey,” Kushina got on her tippy toes to give Kyuubi a kiss on the cheek in greeting, “Come in, come in. Make yourself at home y’know”.

“Hey Kushina, thank you so much for having me” Kyuubi replied, widening his smile as he walked into the apartment. He took of his coat which Kushina took to hang while he turned to firmly shake Naruto’s hand with manly strength. The vibe he gave off just screamed dominant male to Naruto.

“It’s nice to see you again and officially meet you Naruto” Kyuubi smiled, looking Naruto up and down. Nobody found it odd.

“Yeah Nice to meet you too, Kyuubi” replied Naruto with a small grin, not as charming as the older man’s. 

“Yes it was about time you two met up. We’ve been dating for… how long now, Kyuubi? Two months?” 

“Yes, two months and a week seems to be about right” Kyuubi confirmed Kushina’s estimate.

“Well… Shall we sit at the table then?” suggested Kushina.

“That would be a good idea if we plan to eat” Naruto answered cheekily. 

Kyuubi’s eyes gleamed in amusement at Naruto while Kushina gave her son a small glare and the three of them proceeded to sit at the square table. Kushina at the side and Kyuubi and Naruto across from each other. 

The dinner went by smoothly, a bit awkward at first but more relaxed later on as they covered all the usual first meeting topics. The conversation was mostly Kyuubi and Naruto getting to know each other. 

Kyuubi explained what he did for work — he was a business man — an investor mostly. He asked Naruto about school and looked impressed to learn Naruto was actually a genius. Kyuubi even complimented Kushina’s cooking which she blushed and felt guilty about which led her to confess it was take out. Kyuubi laughed loudly at that and gave Kushina a fond look. 

Naruto noticed how happy Kushina seemed to be with this new guy and that made him really glad. Kyuubi looked just as in love as Kushina did and if Naruto weren’t so close and caring about his mother’s happiness he’d probably gag. He actually did a bit when Kushina commented on how sexy Kyuubi’s hair looked that night. 

Despite the pleasant conversation and Kyuubi’s obvious charm, Naruto couldn’t shake of this uncomfortable feeling he got when Kyuubi looked at him in that odd way he’d done at the bus as well. He seemed to look right into and all over him. 

Kushina didn’t seem to notice though as she was so immersed in every word that came out of the man’s mouth. Everyone appeared to be normal so Naruto just shook it off as something that was in his head. Probably not used to mom having a boyfriend, he thought. 

He thought wrong. 

***

After dinner and a bit of more small talk in the living room, Kyuubi left at around a quarter to eleven. Naruto helped his mom clean up as they chatted about how the evening had gone. 

“It was better than I expected” commented Kushina. 

“Yeah it really was, Kyuubi’s a nice guy”

“So you liked him?” Kushina stopped rinsing the dish she was working on to look closely at Naruto’s reaction. 

“Yeah he was really cool” Naruto answered casually with his trademark grin.

“Oh no,” Kushina’s eyes widened “You don’t like him do you? Does he give you weird vibes? I know how you are about those vibes. It’s okay, don’t worry I’ll meet up with him first thing in the morning to break up. You don’t have to worry about it, it’s really no problem he wasn’t all that cool anyways y’know.” Kushina gave her best smile trying to convince Naruto she was totally okay with this. 

“No, Mom. Seriously, I thought he was great. Honestly!” Naruto raised his hands off the table he was wiping, rag still in hand, to show he wasn’t hiding anything. “It’s probably just that… I’m not used to you having a boyfriend, but I’m sure I’ll get over it. Really, I swear!”. 

Kushina was still a bit unsettled but she could tell Naruto was being genuine this time.

“You sure? I could break up with him if you’re not okay with this” she looked him in the eye, reading him like she always did.

Naruto looked right back and confirmed what he’d said before, “Honest”.

They looked at each other for another ten second before Naruto gave his mom another reassuring smile. Kushina nodded and went back to washing dishes. 

***

Summer arrived and Kushina and Kyuubi’s relationship was going really well. Naruto was now fourteen, as of last October, and he had never in his fourteen years of life seen his mom so happy. He was really hopeful things would continue this way.

There was still one small problem though, that feeling never went away. Naruto still wasn’t used to Kyuubi. They got along fine and everything but Naruto still couldn’t help to feel uncomfortable every time Kyuubi looked at him; and it’d only gotten worse. 

He’d told Sasuke as they hung out one day and he had agreed that he probably just wasn’t used to it yet, so he ignored it. Sasuke was older anyways and Naruto always valued his opinions, so if Sasuke agreed, he was definitely right.

The problem was, he couldn’t rely on that thought anymore since strange glances had turned into lingering touches and way too many accidental bumps into each other for it to be accidental. Yet, Naruto didn’t think much of it since the touches were always innocent and Kyuubi always seemed sorry for bumping into him. 

So Naruto ignored it. Besides, his mother was exploding with happiness every second of the day and Naruto could’t ask for more. 

It was one casual evening near the end of the summer vacation that Kyuubi was over at the house. He was sitting on the sofa watching a tennis match with Naruto, each man on separate corners of the couch.

Naruto wasn’t paying much attention to the match but instead opted for being on his phone. It seemed to irk Kyuubi when Naruto had sat down so far away from him, but Naruto just figured his temper was because of the loosing player in the match.

Naruto had noticed how short tempered Kyuubi was, but he’d never seen him actually act on it. The maximum he’d seen was Kyuubi’s face go slightly pink and have his fists clenched at his side when some waiter spilled a water on Naruto at a restaurant. It was an honest mistake and Naruto didn’t mind, he just felt bad for the waiter. Kyuubi on the other hand had been fuming, and Naruto had seen him struggle to keep his composure. It was like he was hiding a different side of himself. Kushina, as usual, lovestruck to notice.

Speaking of which, Kushina was out buying ice cream at the grocery store down the street for her boys. She’d just left about five minutes ago when Kyuubi muted the TV and turned to Naruto. 

“Hey little fox,” Kyuubi had taken to calling Naruto little fox — a nickname that Kushina found adorable and Naruto despised.

“I have something to ask of you”.

Naruto was curious about this random change and sat up straighter, putting his phone down at the table next to the couch.

“Shoot”.

Kyuubi struggled with his words for a minute, “Well, you see…” He leaned in closer to Naruto and put his hand on the younger boys knee, innocently. 

Naruto quickly glanced at the uninvited hand on his knee and looked up again, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he was at this.

“Well, I know me and Kushina have only been going out for a little less than a year… a year next week actually.“ he pointed out, “ And well, I don’t know if you think it’d be too soon but…”

Kyuubi struggled with his words again. He wrinkled his brow in thought as the hand on Naruto’s knee brushed up about an inch before pausing and then brushing back down to it’s original place. Naruto fidgeted.

“I would like to ask for your blessing” Kyuubi stated confidently all of a sudden.

“My blessing?”

“Yes, your blessing” Kyuubi stated more excitedly, “I would like to ask your mother to marry and I’d like your blessing to ask her”. 

Naruto froze. Marriage!? Already? He had no idea what to say. He looked up at the older man, he was looking at him expectantly. Naruto could see the nervousness in his eyes and the sweat drop on the top of his forehead. 

Naruto thought about it carefully. It would be selfish of him to reject the idea and not take into consideration his mom’s happiness. If he said no to kyuubi now, who knows if the opportunity will pass and his mom will never get a chance like this again.

There was also the fact that honestly, Naruto wasn’t comfortable with Kyuubi. He just couldn’t shake off that odd feeling he always got when he was with him — like he has being watched, his every move closely observed and judged. 

No. It was in his head. It would go away with time, he was sure of it. Kyuubi made his mom happy and that’s all Naruto needed to know to make his decision. 

“Well?” Kyuubi pressed. 

“You have my blessing” Naruto replied timidly. 

Naruto wasn’t prepared for the hug he received suddenly. Kyuubi hugged him tight and slapped his back thankfully, maybe a bit rough like the strong man he was, but also gentle when his hand rubbed down his back after a few slaps. 

Kyuubi pulled away again, “Oh thank you little fox! It’s going to be great, you’ll see! I’ll make your mom happy and we’ll be a great family, I promise.” Kyuubi gave Naruto another grateful tap on the knee a few times — this one not so uncomfortable — and then moved back to his spot on the couch quickly when he heard the door being unlocked. 

“I’m back!” Kushina announced when she managed to get the door open. Kyuubi got up to help her with the groceries, giving a good act that nothing had happened. Naruto could still see the happiness shining in his eyes though. 

Kyuubi helped Kushina put the groceries away and Naruto went back to his phone to tell Sasuke his mom was getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction. Have the rest of this planned out but not written! Let me know if you want me to continue. I will only write this if I get enough reviews. I realize there are probably a lot of mistakes in this but I'm working completely alone and I'm no writer. Constructive criticism also welcome! I'm new at all of this so please send help! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for the summary please let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
